Emily Lupin, Miracle Child
by Tootie
Summary: *COMPLETE* Remus' lil sister, Emily is a miracle. She's always cheerful even though she's been confined to a wheelchair since age 4 and it's possible she won't see Hogwarts. Then MPP stay for a bit over the summer...
1. Meeting Emily

The Marauders-Sirius, James and Remus were spending a few weeks at Remus' house, between the full moons. Remus and Sirius were about to meet a little girl that would effect their lives. Remus' little sister, Emily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing Remus did when he got home is run upstairs and threw open the doors. A girl of 7, but looked 5, looked up and cried "Remmy!" He crossed the room and hugged and kissed her. Sirius and James came in and smiled at the site. Sirius called "So, this your new girlfriend?"  
  
Remus stuck his tongue out at them and said "No, it's my little sister, Emily." He picked her up and carried her over to his friends. She grinned at them and said "Hello." they grinned at the cheerful little girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, Sirius asked something that had been on his mind ever since he got to Remus' house. "Hey Moony?"  
  
"Yea, Padfoot?"  
  
"What's wrong with Emily?"  
  
"Oh, when she was 4 she and my mom were in a car accident. Mom's leg got broken, Emily's back got screwed up and she ended up paralyzed from the waist down. Other than that, she just gets sick easy and has a hard time of it. A cold is like the measles to her."  
  
"W-Will she go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe. Now, onto more happier topics such as, oh I don't know, maybe Prongsie's OBSESSION with the lovely Miss Evans?"  
  
"I am NOT obsessed!"  
  
Remus and Sirius both said "Riiiight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I couldn't upload my picture of Emily that I made, so if you want the picture of her, say so in a review, leave your email address and I'll email it to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's some of my favorite thingys. Not sure of their name.  
  
_________ . .  
(.. \_ , |\ /|  
\ 0 \ /| \ \/ /  
\______ \/ | \ /  
vvvv\ \ | / |  
\^^^^ == \_/ |  
`\_ === \. |  
/ /\_ \ / |  
|/ \_ \| /  
\________/  
  
|  
\ _ / -= (_) =-  
/ \  
| 


	2. The News Angels

When there was a little over a week left of James and Sirius's visit, things got bad, then worse. The boys went into Emily's room to bring her to breakfast, she was still asleep, but her breathing was labored. Remus frowned, and looking at her flushed face, but his hand to her forehead. He turned to James "Go get my parents-tell them Emily's sick." James ran off and Remus woke her up. He talked to her quietly until their parents came running in.  
  
Remus' father called the doctor while his mother lifted her out of her bed. She laid Emily down on the couch and covered her with a light blanket. Remus kneeled next to her, wiping her face with a cool cloth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor arrived at Noon. He ushered everyone out of the room and later declared she had Pneumonia, one of the worst cases he'd ever seen, but then again, it IS Emily. The Marauders started sitting with her, taking turns with Mr. And Mrs. Lupin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the Marauders were going to sleep, Sirius growled "How can she be so fucking cheerful?" Both his friends looked at him in surprise. "Emily. How can she be so cheerful, I mean you'd think she'd be dismal all the time because she can't walk or do anything like other kids!"  
  
Remus said "It's cause she doesn't believe in being sad. She knows we'll do our best to help her have as normal a life as possible.no matter if she doesn't get to Hogwarts, even if she doesn't make it through this."  
  
James said sharply "Don't talk like that. She'll pull through-she always has before!"  
  
Remus just looked at him and shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, Remus got the worst news of his life. He thought it was possibly worse than the news of being a werewolf. Emily wasn't going to live through the pneumonia.  
  
He threw himself into caring for her, reading her favorite stories to her, talking with her, telling her funny stories about Hogwarts. Her favorite one being the time he fell off his broom and into the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James and Sirius were shocked to find themselves deeply attached do the little girl, loving her to pieces. They didn't mind a bit sitting with her, or holding her while her sweaty sheets were changed. They would tell her stories that would make her laugh at Remus, causing Remus to scowl at his two best friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day, she was weaker than ever. She woke up from sleeping and smiled at Remus.  
  
"Hi Remmy."  
  
"Hiya Em!" He tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"Guess what I saw when I was asleep."  
  
"Mmmmm..let me see.Padfoot hiding from clowns?"  
  
She giggled "No silly! I saw the angels!"  
  
His heart stopped "What Angels, Baby?"  
  
"The ones that live in the clouds, that are all white and have a gold circle above their head. They said I'd see them soon."  
  
"Maybe you will, Baby, maybe you will." He noticed her sweaty sheets "Here, let's change your sheets."  
  
"Can I have the princess ones? Please Remmy?"  
  
He smiled at her and said "Sure thing, Baby."  
  
He picked her up and carried her over to the window seat, where James and Sirius were sitting on, talking. He handed her to them and they held her while he changed the sheets and got a different nightgown for her. He changed her and tucked her back in, surrounding her by her favorite sheets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Regarding the angel scene, it seems a little religious to me, so I'm telling you, I'm not trying to give them a religion, or anything like that. It just seems to me, in some movies, a little girl trusts in god and the kid pulls through. But personally, I don't believe in god or angels. 


	3. Gone

Emily giggled as Remus finished telling her how James spent two weeks as a girl because Lily got mad at him and did that charm. James didn't think it was funny.  
  
He said "Alright, time for Miss Emily to sleep." Remus kissed her forehead and she settled back into her bed.  
  
"You know what I wish?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, what do you wish?" he asked, smiling at his little sister.  
  
"I wish everyone had a great big brother like you."  
  
He grinned and before she dozed off she said "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." She closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus was sitting by Emily's bed, holding her hand. Her breathing suddenly stopped. He paled and said "Emily?" and shook her. She didn't wake right away as she always did. Emily was dead. He began crying and kissed her cooling forehead and went to get his parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Padfoot and Prongs awoke the next morning, they got up to see Emily. Remus stopped them. "She isn't in there." They looked at each other, hoping that it wasn't what they thought. "Where is she, Moony?" James asked after a minute. "The Morgue." He said tears coming to his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The funeral came quickly. Remus gave a speech about Emily. "Emily was in a car accident when she was 4 and ended up paralyzed from the waist down. She knew she'd spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair, and there was a good chance she wouldn't go to Hogwarts because she would get so sick easily. She didn't care. She was always optimistic, always. Before she died, she told me she saw angels, and they'd see her soon. You could count on Em for something like that." His voice broke and he started crying and couldn't finish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the end of the day, Remus was still sitting in front of Emily's headstone. It read 'Emily Marie Lupin, adored daughter, sister and friend. 1970-1977'  
  
James and Sirius stood back watching. "C'mon, Moony, let's go." Sirius said softly. Remus stood and traced over the engraving on the headstone and walked off with his friends.  
  
THE END.  
  
I think I might do another fic with Emily and Remus, except Emily lives and attends Hogwarts. What do you think?  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. 


End file.
